Stand Your Ground
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: "If all is fair in love and war, why not revenge?"  sasuIno, inosasu, slight naruSaku Close to M for violence. R&R PLEASE! DONE! Epilogue UP!
1. prologue: How it all began

'_They took her… she's gone…'_

The konoichi fell to her knees. Her blood stained the untainted grass, making them forever sick and ungodly. Her arms scraped and bruised, her once clear blue fiery eyes now silvery dull with shock and devastation. Blood leaking out of her wounds, her breathing deep and perturbed (not disturbed, perturbed is a word.) Blood left her mouth as it where air. But that wasn't what the girl was worried about. No, to her it was something for much more important. Someone who she risked her life to save, and is currently failing. What could be possibly so important you ask?

Well, to Yamanaka Ino, her friends life's where more important then her own. And when that person who is token from you and you believe you can save, you follow until death. The person who she was willing to risk anything for was her best friend, Haruno Sakura. Her lifetime friend and longtime rival, she has made a promise to herself that the only one that can beat Sakura would be her. And she'd be damned if she gave up!

Staring to heal the vital wound in her stomach, she panted as she watched the walking off figures with an unconscious and tattered Sakura over one of that mans shoulders.

"I will get you sorry asses; I will make you pay…" She whispered between panting as the figures got out of site. Finishing healing the fatal wound, she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened to a dark and starless sky. Gasping for much needed air, she realized that she wasn't alone. She was in the same abandoned forest and nobody dared to cross threw it. Her senses heightened as she heard a ruffling of leaves. She took out a bloody and poisoned kunai from the ground next to her, about to throw it straight at the target. But what came out of the bush was shocking.

It was a small little wolf carrying a grapefruit. It looked her over cautiously until Ino put the kunai down, after that it walked over and rolled the fruit over to her using its nose. Ino stared at it for a brief moment of shock, disbelieve, and amazement. She took the fruit slowly, and began to peel it. The wolf walked over to her and sat by her feet, tilting its head to the side.

She finished peeling it, and gave half of it to the little wolf; it took it full of thanks. Something tells her that it was left alone and couldn't survive by itself. Ino looked at the little fluffy animal; it had a black coat with striking slightly glowing light blue eyes. She looked at it while it ate in amazement. It had to be 3 weeks old, Ino guessed. What will she do with it? She doesn't have the heart to leave it here, but she can't bring it to her destination, can she? She took a deep breath and finished the fruit, the minerals already helping the wounds.

The wolf finished its half and watched her as she straightened up and stood, she began to walk, picking up multiple kunai and what ever else she could manage. Looking around Ino realized that the wolf was following her in toe. She smiled and picked it up, scratching it behind the ear gently.

"What am I going to do with you?" She questioned, but the wolf climbed over her shoulder (much to her surprise) and curled in her backpack, leaving enough room for whatever she needed. Ino laughed gently and finished packing and healing the wounds she had earned. Taking a deep breath, Ino went on her way to her destination….

The Akastuki…

**

* * *

Well guys, I am stuck and will probably just discontinue a couple of my stories so that leaves my with my Academe and OC story along with this one. This is just a prologue, chances are that the actual chapters won't be too long, but longer that this. This just gives you a briefing on it. Don't you love the little wolf? *EEK!* **


	2. Doubts, questions, unpleasent reunions

The pinkette awoke in a plain room. The only light is supplied threw a candle hung on the wall. Looking around with slits for eyes, she examined the room. It had a simple bed, a dresser, a small table near the corner, and simple black brown concrete walls. It totally went along with that haunted aura that she felt in the room, like someone was watching. Much to her despise, someone was. Some one who was actually at the end of her bed, which she couldn't see.

"It took you long enough to wake up." The voice rung threw her head as she jumped up and got into a fighting pose. The man chuckled as she grabbed where her kunai should be, but it was nothing but cloth. Looking down, she was completely covered in bandages, and a plain black shirt and pants. Her eyes slowly traveled to the face of who was now standing in front of her, and soon widened.

"Y-you…"

**

* * *

I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here  
It's all the same**

**o0o  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go down hill from here  
I'm not afraid**

* * *

Ino traveled threw the small village, the people where obviously unaware of the Akastuki, considering she asked around but found nothing on them. They must not have ninjas in their village. And Ino needed to find a way to fit in with villages like this. Going into a clothes shop, the bought a plain purple shirt with a black jacket and pants. Throwing them on in a changing room after paying, she walked threw the streets with the little wolf hiding in her backpack with her other clothes.

"Hey, you think we should stop for a rest?" She whispered into her backpack, a head popped out and yelped in agreement. They have been on the road for days only stopping for food. Sakura's chakra has been going faint to strong to faint, thinking that her stealers have been stopping. Ino can sense chakra signatures from up to a week past. Stopping in a clearing in the middle of no where, she let the wolf out of her backpack and leaned against the tree, her new pet on her lap. She soon let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Waking up, she found the little glowing eyes looking at her, signaling that she sensed the same Chakra as Ino did. She must have been too tired to notice, but there was an impeccable amount of chakra near a huge rock. Blinking, she stood up and grabbed her backpack while straightening out her clothes. The fox followed in toe as she got closer to the rock, suppressing her chakra causing her to basically be invisible.

"A Genjutsu." She said making a release sign as a door appeared. She opened it cautiously, leading into an almost non-ending hallway. She heard footsteps after several minuets, she his behind a corner, listening in on the current conversation.

"Another one? We need to be careful of this. You and your religiousneeds can get us found out." A familiar mans voice hissed. Ino knew it, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Shut the fuck up; don't act like you don't get anything out of them." Ino's eyes widened at that voice, she knew that voice as the killer of her sensei, but how can he be talking when he's in a ditch?

"Shit!" Ino whispered so low that she couldn't hear her and she bit her lower lip.

"Whose there?" The first voice called as Ino stiffened and pulled out a kunai, made of her own poison. Ino blinked to see that both of them where suddenly in front of her.

"Fuck…" Ino murmured as she stood against the wall, fear creeping up her spine, but her face was emotionless, thanks to Ibiki and Anko. One of the men which Ino now memorized as Kakazu narrowed his eyes.

"You look familiar." He grumbled, the silver haired man smirked.

"Who cares, she can be added to my collection." He said smugly.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow getting a sudden burst of confidence which she renounced as hatred for the man. "The only collection that's going to be added to is you to the number of people I killed." She said glaring at him. "Speaking of killing, how the hell are you still alive? Shikamaru killed you!"

"Oh, that's right; you're the bitch whose friend stuck me in a ditch." He snarled and pressed her to the wall. "I suppose you have a way to make it up to me now." He said was a grin.

"Go to hell, I'm sure that's where you will meet your soul and dear Jashin-sama." She said sternly as the grin on his face turned into a frown.

"What did you just say?" He said leaning in closer growling with anger.

"I said, meet my new pet." As she said that the wolf jumped out and attacked his face. He fell back in surprise, with the typical numerous curses.

"Get the fuck of you god damn animal!" He said grabbing it, it bit him and he threw to against the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"NO!" She almost screams as she looked at the helpless animal, she was about the run and help it, but she was thrown against the wall.

"You're getting on my nerves girl." He said his face a couple of inches from her; Ino was confused for a moment until she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Ino awoke in a dark cell, concrete walls and floors. Chains and ropes holding her down, all chakra prove. Ino tried to struggle, but a voice made her stop.

"It's no use you know." A dark voice said, Ino scoffed.

"What ever." She hissed, hoping to get a good look at whoever the hell was talking to her. "So are you going too hide or are you going to tell me who you are already?" She arched an eyebrow.

"None of your concern." His voice was hard, and it reminded Ino of Sasuke. She snorted at the thought. Damn emo bastard.

"Listen here. I'm a jounin of the leaf village, and I'll be _damned_ if someone tried to take away my freedom without a fight! YOU HERE THAT? I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!" She screamed struggling with the chains more.

"I know who you are, although you're not wearing your Haiti-ate, and keep it down. You're giving me a headache." He said in dull monotone.

"Good, than maybe you would show some emotion you frickin emo!" She spat, still struggling with the chains.

"Do you wish me to make you shut up?" He questioned, his back still turned to her.

"Yeah, go ahead and try." She was now gnawing on the chain like a rodent and was making a pretty good dent on them. The still unknown figure sighed.

"Alight then." He said turning, Ino stiffened as his eyes where swirling and red. _'The sharingan? What the- how the…' _Her thoughts where cut short as her head suddenly throbbed painfully. Blinking, she coughed up blood.

"W-what the-?" But it was too late; he had put her in a genjutsu. (Warning, may be a little bit gory for some peoples liking, _might)_

_Ino looked around franticly. All she could see it darkness, no how much time she tried opening and closing her eyes, that was all she could see. _

"_Hello?" She called to the non- ending darkness. Her ears picked up something behind her. She whirled around just to be pushed down by somebody. "Wha- Naruto?" She asked. _

"_You, you let this happen!" He screamed at her, Ino jumped in shock._

"_What? Let what happened?" She asked._

"_Don't play dumb with me!" He screamed taking out a kunai and stabbing her clear in the stomach. "You let her die!" He said twisted it slowly. Ino yelled in pain and coughed up more blood than she thought she had. _

"_What are you talking about?" She yelled as her organs where slowly getting shredded. _

"_You let them kill Sakura! She's dead because you where too weak to save her!" He yelled with red eyes. Ino's eyes grew wide as he suddenly disappeared. _

"_What's up Sakura?" A familiar voice asked. Ino turned to see two shadows on the bench. _

"_Ino…there's something I need to tell you." Sakura said, Ino tilted her head. _

"_Sure, what is it?" She said happily._

"_Is it true that you like Sasuke-kun too?" This made Ino stiffen. "You know what this means, right?" She asked standing up and began to walk away, but stopped. "This makes us rivals from now on." Ino was on the brink of tears, but held it back as Sakura went out of view, and the two shadows disappeared. _

"_What is this?" She asked herself, blood still leaving her mouth. _

"_I can help!" She heard a voice the same as hers said. Ino turned to see team 10 with Kakashi. "I can use my mind-transfer jutsu to trap him!" She persuaded. _

"_No Ino, it's too risky. And if you miss, your lifeless body will be in too much danger." Shikamaru rejected without a second thought. Ino looked down to the ground, once again, she was just proved worthless. _

_Soon that memory disappeared. Wait, memory? She locked those particular thoughts from her mind. Somethings off here. Grabbing her stomach, she heard whispers. Looking up, she saw the__** entire**__ rookie nine (Including Sasuke), all laughing and talking away. She blinked and tried to limp over to them._

"_What's this?" She asked, but was ignored. "Hello!" She yelled, but no one was fazed, she looked around. Looking around, she realized that is was a graveyard. I looked at the stones that read names of people which I do not know. _

"_What an idiot." Sakura snorted. "Thinking she could save ME, Ino really is one stupid blond." _

"_You are the one that killed most of them." Naruto added._

"_At least what's left of team 10 won't be held back anymore." Shikamaru said._

"_We don't have to keep her body hanging around." Chouji agreed. Ino was shocked, but blinked and realized something was different. _**'A genjutsu!' **She thought making a hand sign and searching her brain for any unknown chakra. **'Heh, Don't test a Yamanka at mind games!' **She assured herself while attempted to beat the chakra, which was for some reason surprisingly difficult. Slamming her eyes shut one more time, when she opened to see the same dark cage. Gasping for air, she looked up.

"So you broke my jutsu? That's a first." Ino grinned at the comment.

"Well, you need improvement." She smirked.

"How so?" He questioned turning slightly.

"Number one," She said tugging on the chains. "Naruto calls Sakura with a chan, not just Sakura."

"Number two:" She said getting the hands tied behind her back ahead from her. "Naruto's eyes only grow red when the kuubi gets out, and his whiskers didn't thicken."

"Number three:" She said getting out of the ropes that tied her feet together. "Sasuke left the village three years ago, and will probably never come back."

"Number four." She said standing up slowly. "Sakura calls me Ino-pig, not just Ino."

"Number five:" She said walking over to the door and leaning on the door. "I'm a Yamanaka." She finished turning to face him, '_I mean, is he really going to try that damn jutsu again? Still, if he was an s-rank criminal- which means he has to have more than the one jutsu up his sleeve. I can't be too careful around these guys.'_ She though directing her eyes to the wall of the chamber, but her head still facing him. She saw flashing red which are probably his eyes, and resister the urge to look, but even in the corner of her eyes she could tell him main features. _'__**He's pretty cute.'**_ Inner Ino thought. Yes Ino, let's just think about how cute an s-rank criminal is when you are locked in a cage, and just figured out that the killer of your sensei is still alive from the dead. YES INO! LET'S THINK ABOUT THAT! Finishing beating her Ino self, she spoke again. "Where is Sakura." It wasn't a debatable question at all, because Ino demanded an answer.

"I'm not obligated to answer your questions." He said dully.

"Well then, EXCUSE ME for _not_ caring, because you _will_ tell me!" She gritted threw her teeth. Much to her surprise, the man chuckled.

"You know I could kill you right now." Was his blunt reply, Ino snorted.

"Yes, you probably could. Despite that, you will answer my question. And another thing," She paused to make sure he was listening. "There is a reason I am alive, because you would have killed me when I was knocked out. I'm pretty sure that Jashinist would love to sacrifice me for his damned god or for his own selfish revenge on my friends." She said hiding a grin. That word always questioned her in the back of her mind, _Friends_. She has yet to answer the question if they really are her friends. I mean, Shikamaru and Chouji are her best friends, I guess you could say. But would she or they even give each other the time of day if they weren't on the same squad?

I mean, Shikamaru and Chouji where best friends before that happened, and she was just added in the group. Would Shikamaru react the same way he did with Asuma if she died right now? Ah, that word can mean many things, and those of which she can not figure out. Ino sighed once again not even trying to hide her chain of thought, but her face is still emotionless. She has been called a lot of things in her life, possibly even more than she knew the meanings of and/or heard. The only friend, actual friend that she was aware of is Sakura, so that really is all that mattered. She never meat her mom, her father died a year after Asuma, she has no siblings, no love.

"Just tells me if Sakura is alright, and if she will stay that way. Then you can do what you wish, even kill me." She said looking at the ground, not even shocked at her own words.

"And you called me emo." He said slyly, Ino noticed that his voice changed, like it was a completely different person. And it did sound vaguely familiar.

"Shut up, I only speak words of truth." She hissed, but then heard a creaking of a door, Ino looked over to see a redhead with way too little clothing on.

"_Sasuke-kun_, I finally found you! Why are you wasting your time in here?" Ino blinked, and then filled with more rage an pain then she could have in her entire life.

"SASUKE!" She shrieked as Sasuke was giving a death glare at the redhead.

"Karin, I told you this already, don't interrupt me when I'm doing something." He growled ignoring the anger radiating from the blond.

"NO! I'm _glad _that she did! How long where you going to take until you told me you bastard!" She yelled taking hold of one of the bars and denting it. _'Wait, if he is Sasuke then why did he make those simple mistakes in the jutsu? Did he really forget that much?' _ She cursed herself mentally, why would he care anyway? He obviously never did. "Wait a minuet…" She froze for a second blinking. "If you're here, then does that mean Itachi is…?" For some strange reason, she couldn't ever bring herself to say the word so bluntly. He was his brother for god's sake!

"Now why would you think that?" He asked, Ino could here that smirk on his face.

"You did, didn't you?" She said shocked.

"If coarse he did!" The redhead interrupted. Ino turned back to Sasuke, desperately hoping for him to disapprove of her words. But He never did. Ino stepped back a few steps in shock.

"Please tell me you regret it." She pleaded with her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see them.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke asked in monotone. Ino bit her lip and looked at the ground, by the silence, Sasuke now knew she knew something. "Well?" He urged, Ino gulped.

"I won't tell you in this cell, if you let me tell you at all…" She whispered. After a couple of moments, she heard clanking sounds.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" The redhead shrieked. Ino looked up to see an open door, she gasped silently, thinking it was a trick.

"Are you going to just stand there?" He asked in a bored fashion.

"I-i…" Ino walked cautiously out the door, and he closed it behind her with creaking and a loud clank. Despite the redheads protest, Sasuke lead her down a long hallway. The redhead questioned the boys antics, but all she got was a grunt in reply. They walked into a decent room, plain and boring concrete walls.

"All right, your out, talk." Sasuke demanded.

"On one condition." She said sternly, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Only if you tell me where Sakura is."

**

* * *

Haha! Cliffy! I know its Sunday, but I can't sleep till two anyway. So, here's the next chapter! Questions to guess:**

**1) Who did Sakura see?**

**2) How is Hidan and Kakazu alive**

**3) How much does Ino know about Itachi?**

**4) Are they going to be safe?**

**5) How will Sakura react to seeing Sasuke?**

**Review and try to answer! **

**Till next time,**

**Candy**


	3. Human again, and unknown insanity

"**Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."**

**~Terry Pratchett**

**

* * *

Who made up all the rules?  
We follow them like fools,  
Believe them to be true,  
Don't care to think them through**

* * *

"Y-you…"

Sakura stumbled backwards, nearly losing her balance doing so.

"Yes brat, me." (Guess, it should be obvious) The male voice was stern, wicked, and uncaring at the same time.

"B-b-but how?" She stammered gripping the wall behind her. Her chakra was far to low to beat him.

"Simple." He raised his arm, Sakura resisted the urge to cringe. But then gasped and her eyes widened.

No wooden joints.

"See brat, I'm just simply human again. The same age I was when I was turned." He grinned putting a finger where he felt a pulse, he still wasn't used to that and it unnerved him how he would make himself squeamish just by feeling his own pulse again. He quickly took his hand away and hid the look of his own distain when facing the pinkette.

"Why am I here, _alive?"_ She questioned the now human redhead wearily, weighing options and reasons in her brain.

"You where bait, simple as that." He said bluntly. Her eyes widened.

"B-bait?" She stammered. "For who?" She clenched her fist, having a pretty good idea of whom. "You're after Naruto, aren't you?" She clenched her teeth, glaring at the Carmel eyes of the Suna Akatsuki member.

"That," He paused and turned around, sitting at a desk and began tinkering with the wooden parts. "And the other blond too, the konoichi." He shrugged as Sakura blinked.

"I-ino?" What would they want with _her_? Naruto, being a jinjuriki (Sp?), is obviously a major target, but her rival?

"Yes, I believe that's her name. The mind walker, as she is called by most of her enemies." He picked up a wooden hand, fixing its senbon container and adding more poison. He remained unfazed by Sakura horrified face. "You would have been the first choice by the way when it comes to konoichi skills in general, seeing as you are the fifth Hokage's apprentice." He paused, putting down the hand and turning to face her. "But she contained something from her clan that has yet to be tampered with, and it interests leader-sama." He said narrowing his eyes as the pinkette clenched her fist, making her knuckled become white and producing a cracking sound.

"So, they are both just your lab rats, and I'm your cheese to lure them in?" He said threw clenched teeth, biting her lips making blood leave the side of her mouth.

"If you want to put it like that, it would work." He shrugged.

"And what happens when you're done with them, and me?" She barked, she would attempt to fight, seeing as he is human now, but her chakra level wouldn't allow it.

He turned back to his table.

"That, if for leader to decide."

**

* * *

And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this  
oOo  
And it's ironic too  
'Cause what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way**

* * *

"I said talk." Sasuke yelled though his gritted teeth

"And I said tell me where Sakura is! It wasn't up for debate!" Ino yelled back, almost 2 times as loud as necessary. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she remained unfazed with determined eyes, her eyebrows furrowed.

'You're the prisoner in this situation; you're in no right to ask questions." Sasuke tried his best to remain calm, but the blond was wearing his patience. Has she always been this bad, or has Naruto somehow worn off on her? Either way, he's resisting a rather unnerving feeling in wanting to cut of the long blonds head.

"And you're the bastard in this situation, so I should kick your ass!" She yelled glaring the coldest one she has ever made, which could make Itachi roll in his grave.

"You know, if your too loud someone else may hear you. And that will just lead to _your_ inconvenience." He hissed, Ino's glare just hardened.

"Just tell me where Sakura is!" She shrieked, her voice _this_ close to breaking. Not that she would cry, she would just probably try to attack him. "I swear to god Sasuke if she's hurt I will-"

"Why is she so important to you anyway?" He yelled back, the last of his patience shattered. Ino froze, and blinked. After a moment, she frowned and clenched her fist. Her eyes narrowed even further, worse that before.

"Because she is all I have left!" She yelled, besides Sasuke's shocked expression, more words slipped her mouth.

"Unlike you, I only had a father! I had no family clan! My only family, my father died a year after my sensei, who I thought of as family! I had no all great and powerful kekkei genkai that made me the envy of everyone like you did! I earned top konoichi, and what do I get? Cast in the shadows of the Uchiha because everyone feels sorry for the poor little boy when everyday hundreds of people die in the line of duty! And to make things _even_ worse, you runaway like the true baka you are for power. To kill the only person in your clan left _under false pretenses! _Did you ever once actually try to figure out why he did it? Or were you too caught up in your self-pity to notice! Do you have any idea what I would give for a brother? Someone who loves you enough to fail the mission on purpose to save _me_ and join the Akatsuki for _me?_" After her rant, her knees suddenly felt like liquid and she clasped her hands at her side, leaving a mark in the concrete as she curled them in first. Sasuke on the other hand, all he could do is blink. Which he did, a couple of times

**

* * *

Who are they?  
Where are they?  
How can they possibly  
Know all this?  
Who are they?  
Where are they?  
How can they possibly  
Know all this?**

* * *

"Ino." Ino looked up, to his shock her eyes showed not glazed with tears –as Sakura would have- but pure hatred, regret, and pity.

"You really don't get it do you?" She said with a sick twisted grin, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Ino shook her head, the grin still on her face as she scoffed and tsked. "Did you ever just for once in your stupid empty life, use that brain that have been collecting dust? Did you ever just think, aside from the massacre that wasn't even for the reason you thought, that you could have had meaning to your life?" She stood up, the grin continuing to appear on her supposed innocent face.

"You, you had friends, people who tried to help. People who tried to help you reach your goal in a different way. Have you forgotten that the other two sannin, all the jounin, all the Anbu, everyone, would be by your side, helping you. You had everyone fooled, you know that?" She asked, the look from her grin reaching in her eyes, slowly crawling out within every word she spoke.

"You had love, surrounding you everywhere you went. And you pushed it aside, as if it where some rotten plant that you threw away because you thought that it wasn't at full bloom, even though it was. Now see, no one else had that, no matter how fucked up their childhood was. I never did, Neji never did, Gaara never did, Naruto never did. Hell, they where even shunned by something that wasn't even their fault! And yet…" She paused again, looking at the completely stunned Sasuke. "You just had to be the one who left like an idiot, didn't you?" By now she was just shaking her head, facing the ground.

"Ino…" Was only the second word he said thought the entire scenario.

"What, Sasuke-_kun_." She said with false sweetness, her head still facing the ground.

"How long-"

"Have I known this?" She said looking up, the grin three times as messed up than before, making even _the _Sasuke feel a chill run up his spine. This can't be Ino… "Well, if you must know, ever since a mission in the mist. It was a simple assassination mission; the person was working for the Akatsuki, and he had information on us. Turns out, he was stopping as a meeting, weather that just a night rest. And you probably guessed who it was, and when I did my jutsu, it hit him instead of the target." She paused, her grin slowly fading. "As it turns out, he did it purposely. He forced imaged into my mind, making me mentally unstable for months." She looked at her open hands, and an image of his hands covered in blood making her eyes start to shake, wide eyed. She clutched her fist, her nails digging in her skin, making them drip and bleed. "It appeared him still pretty fucked up, ne?" She laughed quietly and dark.

**

* * *

Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss?**

* * *

"Ino, what's wrong with you?" He frowned, what happened to the little garden girl that used to go to the candy shop and give it to random kids who passed by? Ino chuckled darkly.

"Reality, jackass. Reality." She tsked. "You of all people should know that." She turned to him. "I talked, now tell me where Sakura is."

**

* * *

Alli: Candy, is Ino a **_**too **_**little emo for this story?**

**Me: Well, it help builds a plot. Ino getting her sanity back is probably how the story will end anyway**

**Jack: Well, when is she going to finally find Sakura already?**

**Me: Maybe the next chapter, it is up to the readers! REVIEW IF YOU WANT SAKURA TO GET FOUND!**** :D  
**


	4. Verge of tears and new findings

"**The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness."**

**~Victor Hugo**

**

* * *

Enemy, familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Broken truth, whispering lies  
And it hurts again  
What I fear and what I try  
Words I say and what I hide  
All the pain, I want it to end  
But I want it again**

_

* * *

"Ino, what's wrong with you?" He frowned, what happened to the little garden girl that used to go to the candy shop and give it to random kids who passed by? Ino chuckled darkly._

_"Reality, jackass. Reality." She tsked. "You of all people should know that." She turned to him. "I talked, now tell me where Sakura is."_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. What exactly did she mean by reality? He walked closer to her fallen form, and kneeled in front of her. Ino looked up to see that he activated his sharingan, and reached for a kunai. He noticed and grabbed her wrist before she could lift it.

"Wrong idea." He said quietly. Ino glared, making the mistake of looking straight into his eyes. She inhaled sharply as he tried to read her thoughts. She bit her lips as her eyes widened, stunned in place. After several moments, she gasped for air, managing to successfully block him out of any thoughts and memories. She closed her eyes and caught her breath. After that, her eyes stayed closed, not wanting to face him and wanting him to disappear. She confessed all of her thoughts of him for the last 5 years (A/N: He left at 12, ne?) and she did not care about his reaction.

"Your mind." He said getting Ino's attention, she opened her eyes and glanced as him to notice her was staring, her eyebrows downward. "It's in shambles." He finished his statement making Ino face the ground.

"It's a side effect of the mind disturbance jutsu, like going blind is an aftereffect of the overuse of the sharingan." She began to explain. "It hurts like hell, but Yamanaka's –as my dad told me- are to deal with it, making our enemies think that it has no weakness. When used, it attacks the user's brain as it backfires slightly." She said opening her eyes lowly, looking at the ground. "My father was a master of the jutsu, using it continuously. As time past, his mental state became worse and worse, making him insane, and almost killing his current teammates on his last mission." She rubbed her forehead and eyes, ridding them of sweat. "I…" She began as her lip began to quiver. Sasuke listened and looked intently at the girls actions. "Was one of his teammates." With this she covered her face with her hands, holding back but on the verge of tears.

"He tried to kill you?" Sasuke repeated in different words, Ino nodded her head.

"It was the same mission in which your brother forced the imaged in my mind." She said lowly, tsking to herself. All Sasuke couldn't do is watch as she held back tears, the blood from the lip in which she was biting leaking over the side of her mouth, dripping on the floor. There was nothing Sasuke could really do at this point.

"Why am I telling you this anyway?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Because," He answered for her, not wanting her to be talking to herself at this point. "You still trust me." Ino froze at the statement.

"I don't." She responded numbly.

"But you do." He corrected quietly, leaning foreword to her ear. "That's why you're so angry at me, because you care." He whispered in her ear.

_Slap_

"I couldn't care less about you!" She hissed standing up as the stunned Sasuke felt sharp pain pass his jaw, forcing him to grab it. "You hurt Sakura, you broke her heart, and you except me to just be the same fangirl!" She said walking over to his now standing form, and pulling him down by his collar (He let her) their faces now less that and inch apart.

**

* * *

And it finds me**

**The fight inside is coarsing through my veins**

**And it's raging**

**The fight inside is breaking me again**

**oOo**

**It's still the same, pursuing pain**

**Isn't worth the lie I've gained**

**We both know how it will end**

**But I do it again**

* * *

The pinkette stood there in utter silence, beside the small clanking and tinkering of wood and metal coming from the corner. She was trying to make sense of what the redhead has told her so far.

'_How do I know he is not just lying to me, and just wants to kill me slowly or something?' _Her more logical (And possibly overreacting side) spoke.

'_**Then why would he not be torturing me now?'**_

'_because he wants us to suffer and drive ourselves mad!' _she concluded. The sound of a chair creaking made Sakura turn her head to see the redhead leaving the room. Sakura blinked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It appears one of the fish has took the bait, or how you put it, labrats." He shrugged, Sakura froze. How does he know this anyway some sort of telepath?

"W-what?" She stammered, standing from the crouched position she was on against the walls. "I want to see them!" She commanded, she said them in case it was Naruto or Ino. The redhead sighed.

"As I guessed." He reached in his cloak and took a vile with yellow liquid. Sakura grabbed the wall behind her, sort of like a cat with water. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Do you wish to see your friend?" He questioned, Sakura sighed and nodded slowly and hesitantly. Sasori walked closer and tugged her stiff arm out, about to inject the liquid, but she took it back before he could insert it.

"What will it do?" She asked wearily, eyeing the bottle.

"This," He held it up. "Will stop your ability to use chakra, at least until you are done seeing you friend." He said taking her arm again. Sakura closed her eyes as he did. She suddenly felt a horrible pain running up to arm, and spreading threw her body, as if in slow motion.

She let out a blood curdling scream as it reached her heart.

**

* * *

And it finds me**

**The fight inside is coarsing through my veins**

**And it's raging**

**The fight inside is hurting me again**

**And it finds me**

**The war within me pulls me under**

**And without you**

**The fight inside is breaking me again**

* * *

The two stayed in the position for what seemed several moments, letting the silence be their voices for the moment. She had her eyes closed, but looked as if she expected nothing. A deep breath from Ino stopped her in-rhythm heartbeat.

"As I said Sasuke," She whispered, still not moving. "I couldn't care less about you anymore." She said letting go of his collar and pushing him away. Sasuke just stood there, still catching up on what had just happened. Just when he was just about to figure it out, he heard a muffled disturbing scream. He looked over to Ino to see her wide eyed, staring at the closed door that the sound passed from under the door.

"Sakura." She whispered, completely in fear. It's the first time Sasuke had actually seen her in fear. She turned to face him, face near red with anger.

"What are they doing to her?" She yelled at him, as if he did it. Before he could answer, Ino was a half mile away in the base, finally picking up on Sakura's chakra signature. "SAKURA! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled frantically, kicking down door after door. After several doorways she found her chakra signature, but it was getting faint, in the same spot. Ino ran to the open door, and stumbled as she came to a abrupt holt.

Sakura was on the floor unconscious, with a redhead standing over her, a vile in hand.

"Sakura..."

**

* * *

Heh, you know that Sakura isn't in any **_**real**_** danger! (Right?) But Ino doesn't! :D**

**REVIEW! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in 1 day! WHOAH! **

**Alli: Awesome, go ino! WOOT**

**Me: Go to my profile and vote for my on going pole! PWEASE *puppy eyes***

**Alli: You can't say no to the puppy eyes**

**Jake: I can**

**Me; Yeah, you're so Sasuke.**

**Jake: Why thank y- Hey...wait a minuet...HEY! YOU LIT-  
**

**Me: *ignores* REVIEW AND VOTE FOR MY POLE! *Gives cookies to past reviewers!* You'll get some if you review! *Taunts homemade cookie* You know you want it!  
**


	5. First impressions, ultimate sacrifice

"**Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."**

**~Henry Wadsworth (1807-1882)**

**

* * *

I try to run, I try to hide, from a voice I couldn't satisfy  
That was me, Always needing more  
And letting go of all I had before  
Cause it feels like the end  
A wound that I can't mend  
I just can't fight any longer  
You waited 'til I sobered  
You came when You knew that the game was over  
I didn't even want to be found**

* * *

"Sakura…" She attempted to yell, but it just came out as a stretched squeal of a whisper. She felt a sharp pain pierce threw her heart as the unconscious pinkette's chakra level was fading slowly.

She wanted to scream, her vocal chords wouldn't let her.

She wanted to run to her, her legs wouldn't let her.

She wanted to rip her eyes away and close them, her eyelids wouldn't let her.

She wanted to cry, she wouldn't let herself.

Ino's eyes turned grey at the sight, no longer filled with color in which they used to hold. Somehow, she found herself narrowing her eyes into thin, dangerous slits as they found the person standing over her. She clenched her fist as the male turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Faster than she even noticed herself, she had the boy, bound to be her age, pinned to the wall with her hand firmly grasped around his thin neck. She resisted the killer feeling to grab his neck harder, looking at the wall behind him, she realized just how hard and fast she did it. They wall was in shambles, large dents from the impact, the cracking sounds and pieced of dust falling over and past her head, falling on the hard ground or her clothing. Her eyes returned to the redhead, a trail of blood on the side of his mouth, the other side had a grin.

"So, you must be the Yamanka." He said, his lips still holding strong on the smirk in which he didn't try to hide.

"What did you do to her?" She growled, raising her fist. She sent chakra to it, infusing it with her muscles.

"Interesting." He said, looking at her fist. "Care to explain why your chakra is red?" He asked (This is not kyuubi chakra, I swear! You are just ganna have to read to figure it out!) Ino hesitated, but glanced at her shaking with anger fist. Her eyes broadened.

Red…Chakra?

**

* * *

But you chased me down and broke in just when  
I was done believing  
Spun me 'round so close now  
I can feel you breathing  
Sunlight burns inside and  
I feel so alive and  
Help me now, tell me how  
How can this last forever, forever?**

* * *

Ino stared at her fist, it was still growling red. _'What? How does that make any sense?' _She screamed to herself. She turned back to the redhead, just looking at him made her insides want to puke. I glared at him with more hatred then I did Sasuke.

"What did she ever do to you!" Ino yelled.

"She killed me, if that's what you mean." The boy shrugged, Ino's eyes amplified at that statement.

"W-what…you're the Akatsuki member that she killed?" She asked, her right arm suddenly feeling weak from the chakra. She suddenly had enough energy –probably hatred- to throw him across the room. "Is that why you did it? To kill her, for _revenge_?" She whispered, despising him just for that word. She was _this_ close to walking over and killing him head on, but then paused as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She grabbed it to find it building in pain as is bleed. Thinking for a moment, she silently gasped. "Poison!" She whispered to herself, kneeling in pain. She glanced up too see a smirking redhead.

"You knew who I was, and yet you still went within arms reach of me." He tsked standing up. "Unlike your friend over there, I gave you poison that will kill you, not just stop your ability to use chakra." He stated as Ino blinked.

"Do you m-mean that…." She stooped and turned to the pinkette, wincing in pain at the sudden moment, she realized that Sakura's chest was rising and falling normally. Ino sighed in relive.

"Don't forget, the poison that I Injected in you will kill." He reminded, Ino closed her eyes slowly. "Stupid girl." He said as the blond fell to the hard ground, going blank as he was unable to sense any chakra admitting from her. He picked up the limp body and flung it over his shoulder, leaving the room to dispose of it after a quick chat with dear, dear, leader Sama

**

* * *

I ignored the signs, opened every door  
But I couldn't find what I searched for  
I try to fight but I turn and run  
Every move I make is the wrong one  
You patiently waited for my next mistake  
I know it won't be much longer  
You waited 'til I sobered  
You came when You knew that the game was over  
I didn't even want to be found**

* * *

The pinkette turned back and forth in the room. Her eyelashes fluttered as revealed emerald orbs. Moving to the right, she quickly sat up. The wall was demolished. She skimmed the room to find it empty; small drops of blood on the floor. And one used poison senbon on the floor. She stood up abruptly, stumbling as she did usefully gain her balance. She inhaled and stopped mid breath.

Flowers? Why did she smell flowers?

'_Ino!'_ She gasped, she had found her. She went into the Akatsuki base and actually found the room where she stayed, for her? '_Someone who broke their friendship for something as stupid as-'_

The door burst opened. Sakura blinked, barely missing the door as it flew across the room into hundreds of pieces. She slowly turned, shocked by who it was. '_Sasuke…' _ Well, at least she was able to finish her thought.

**

* * *

You gave me so much more  
Than I could ever ask for  
But I turned and followed  
A Road that left me hollow  
And still you waited for me to come back home  
You brought me home...**

* * *

Sasori walked down the hallway, no used to having to actually feel the strain on charring things, let alone people. He grunted every time he had to adjust the cold body so it wouldn't fall. And to make things worse, her hair kept on getting in his face, annoying him dearly. He should resurrect her just to kill her again for this. Opening the door that lead to the office, he roughly dropped the body on the floor, making it produce a 'thump' and walking over to the desk, grabbing the man in the chair's attention. He turned, his orange hair glowing in a devil like manner because of the just candle lit room. He took a moment to greet the younger male silently with a nod, before producing a frown across his features as he locked at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Sasori, I wanted her here _alive! _She is of no use to us dead." The main scolded somehow calmly.

"She somehow got out of her sell and found the 'bate' while it was out on the drugs I gave her." He responded sternly. "And then attempted to attack me." He rolled his eyes at the comment.

'_So Sakura is alive'_

"You could have just used the same drugs on her you know." 'Leader' suggested.

"I believe it is too late for that." Someone scoffed.

Sasori and 'the leader-sama' turned to see a perfectly normal Ino; her eyes narrowed dangerously, her fist clenched, and the cut on her left shoulder still bleeding. Sasori blinked as leader smirked, surprisingly, probably thinking it was impressive (Yay, lets impress the evil guy! (Insert Sarcasm Here for only 1 review! xD)).

"She really is alive and well than?" Ino asked, not worried about herself at all in this situation. The orange haired man nodded, and Ino resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "Why do you want _me_ anyway? There are hundreds of Anbu better than me, maybe a couple of thousands even." She stated truthfully, not at all intimidated in the confirmation of the fact that she is not the best at everything.

"You're a Yamanka." Leader said leaning back, not at all threatened enough with the blond.

"Yes, so?" She crossed her arms.

"Yamanka's have two abilities." He paused at Ino 'where-the-hell-did-you-get-the-number-two' from. "You have their mind jutsu's," He paused again. "And then their elemental jutsu." Ino was confused but didn't bother showing it.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of anything like an elemental jutsu." Ino said, eyes narrowing.

"Before we get into that," Sasori (Disrespectfully) interrupted, turning to the blond. "You should be dead by now, you had no pulse." Her frowned ever so slightly as Ino smirked.

"You," She said pointing to the redhead. "Who are not my friend, need to work on your poison." Ino ginned again, Sasori frowned.

"That poison is extremely-" Ino so very *Cough* lie *cough* kindly interrupted his sentence.

"Effective, yada yada." She waved her hand airily, before she began to explain the poison which isn't even hers. "It's made out of the extract of Oleander flower and the Wisteria flower, the Oleander flower usually grows in the hotter climate though. And actually the Wisteria flower is one of the most deadly ones and causes heart issues rather quickly." Ino said, simply _un_impressed with the choice. "They extremely deadly when mixed, heart and immune system both killed in one shot." Ino shrugged and had a bored tone. "I'm immune too both. But, you should try foxglove instead of the Wisteria flower." She said wagging her finger back and fourth. "Second, the pulse and body temperature is a trick that I mastered to help my jutsu for better affect. And the chakra signature was just simple covering." She concluded, biting back a yawn. "Back to the elemental jutsu." Ino said turning back to the leader, an unreadable expression between hate, anger, curiosity and…

Sorrow?

**

* * *

But you chased me down and broke in just when  
I was done believing  
Spun me 'round so close now  
I can feel you breathing  
Sunlight burns inside and  
I feel so alive and  
Help me now, tell me how  
How can this last forever, forever**

* * *

"If you wish to know, you must first commit your loyalty to the Akatsuki." He said, Ino bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"If I do, will you leave Sakura alone?" She said, her eyes saying that she would do anything to protect her from danger. He nodded, and Ino looked at the ground, and then back to him. "Then I'll join the Akatsuki."

**

* * *

Oh noz! Ino is joining! :O I didn't even plan that one, it just sorta happened. I also have the perfect ending for this story, but I have a feeling that won't be in use for a while! :D**

**Alli: Aw, Ino is so loyal! Just like Itachi!**

**Jake: This coming from a fangirl**

**Alli: Ur just jealous because you don't have any fangirls! *Sticks tongue out***

**Jake: WELL YOU JUST AN F- *Censored***

**Me: *Sweat drop* Anyway, REVIEW AND I"LL BE IN THE DOUBLE DIDGETS! *Hugs reviewers* PLEASE VISIT THE POLE, IT IS CLOSING SOON! D: And so far twilight is in the lead too! **

**Till Next time,**

**Candy**


	6. Life decisions, and dealing with death

"**...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."**

**~Stephen King**

**

* * *

I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who **_**understands me**_**  
Someone who would help me to get through  
And fill an emptiness i had inside me  
But you kept inside and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
Cause i'm the only one who understands me**

* * *

"Then I'll join the Akatsuki." She wanted to wash her mouth out with soap, rip it off, throw it away, and burn the garbage can in which she threw it in. She couldn't believe how easily the sickening words slipped out of her mouth either.

"That was an ofley quick decision for a _Konoha_ ninja, to say the least." Pein said wearily, Ino glared.

"I am not one to go back on my word." She growled in response, he closed his eyes.

"Isn't _you're word_ is to never betray Konoha?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ino restricted the inadequate feeling to punch his face threw the wall.

"You aren't making it easier you know." She snarled at the orange haired man, in return to the reaction he shrugged.

"I can't make someone who isn't 100% certain of their decision."

"And I can't have someone who doubts my word as a leader." She snapped back, taking a deep breath she added a second thought. "A Konoha Konoichi is to never abandon ones comrade when there is a possibility." She said sternly, but quietly.

"And don't you have friends back in Konoha, besides the girl?" At this Ino looked at the ground, there was that word again. Why did it have to be so commonly used? Her teammates are all she has left, but they are comrades, _just_ comrades. The closest they had ever been was when Asuma died, and then they slowly drifted apart after Shikamaru's –currently failed attempt, remember?- revenge. Ino's eyes shot open in realization. Revenge, that word, which she held against the redhead, the Uchiha, she wasn't any better, was she? She did the same thing for Asuma, and that was just one person, who wasn't even related! And even though Sasuke did leave the village, he did have nobody anyway. I mean, she had Shikamaru, Chouji, (To help her.), and her father at the time. And they even planed to leave without Tsunade knowing! Ino chomped down on her lip and tasted blood, and resisted the urge to flinch at the taste. She sighed and opened her mouth.

"N-" She only got one letter out before the door was flung open to reveal the _last_ person, even below Uchiha, to see. Her eyes widened at the smirking, standing, and bloody immortal in the doorway. He was holding a body over his shoulder, and the other masked man behind him.

Ino froze at the sight, her fist clenched for the umpteenth time causing more blood to leak from her hand. If he says one word to her, Sasori may have to inject poison to keep her from chopping his head in half with his own dammed scythe. She glared at the leader, warning him to get the Jashinist out of the room before she finds a way to brutally kill him. He seemed to understand as he faced the two in the hallway.

"Kakazu, Hidan, now is not the time." He said calmly, but he was getting annoyed by how much the blond got angry, he had a feeling she was going to be a defiant one. The silver haired man sighed deplorably in annoyance.

"You know how fucking long it took us to find this guy?" He whined, Ino snapped to face him, her hair spinning with it to reveal a scowling face.

"Boohoo, go eat a lollipop or something." She hissed.

"EXCUSE ME BITCH? CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN?"

"You heard me! Go away!"

"YOU LIT-"

"Hidan!" Leader interrupted, and then sighed. The blond was _not_ going to be able to deal with this anytime soon. They both snapped to face him, frowns on both of their completely different features.

"If I join I am not going within a mile of that bastard!" She yelled pointing to the annoyed Jashinist.

"_Joining?_ Why the fuck would he want _you_ in the Akatsuki? Dumb ass blond!" He yelled, Ino let out a frustrated loud growl.

"Did you just call me a stupid? I can curse just as bad as you, you jackass!"

"Yes I did, what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Ino let out a frustrating growl and stomping her foot, causing a huge dent on impact.

"Fuck you!" She yelled, before anyone could even blink, she had punched him threw multiple walls. She had her fist extended forward, her eyes dark, her fist glowing with the red chakra from earlier (NOT KYUUBI!) as her hair slowly fell to its normal downward ponytail. She was breathing heavily with anger, her knuckles where white and red from impact and the blood that was on the Akatsuki member's cloak. "That's what I'll do about it!" She yelled threw the broken walls. "Go rot in hell with your dear Jashin!" She hissed, finally turning back to the leader.

"As I was saying, no, I do not." She said calmly

**

* * *

What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did i lose my only one?**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…." The Hokage's apprentice whispered in shock. Her eyes widened considerably as they began to water. He turned to her with an angry look, but it then faded.

"Sakura." He said normally. Sakura's bottom lip began to quiver as she noticed the Akatsuki cloak he was wearing.

"W-why?" She asked, putting her hand to her lip. "You…you're…" She bit her lip and looked down, her knees began to tremble. "N-never going to come home…are you?" She whispered. Not even aware of his goal to destroy Konoha.

"Most likely, no." He said robotically.

"But why?" She said whipping tears and facing him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. This girl will never understand him anyway, he might as well explain.

"Because-"

**

* * *

Remember they thought we were too young  
To really know what it takes to make it  
But we had survived off what we have done  
So we could show them all that they're mistaken  
But who could have known the lies that would grow  
Until we could see right through them  
Remember they knew we were too young  
We still don't know what it takes to make it**

* * *

"I find that hard to believe." Pein said not at all persuaded.

"Jesus, what else do you want, my freaking autobiography?" She emphasized the _Jesus_, all just for the little Jashinist who was currently headless about 7 broken walls away.

"It's Jashin bitch!" Came the severed head's muffled response.

"No one cares!" She called back with a smirk as she crossed her arms and turned back to the leader seriously. "And as hard to believe to is, its words of truth." She said sternly.

"Even if they where-"

"Are."

"_Are,_ you still have issues with 3 of the other members, as one can obviously see." He said gesturing to the hole in the wall, Ino suppressed a chuckle.

"But two are immortal, making me able to beat the _living_ shit out of them and be fine." She said shrugging.

"Either way, you have a long history with the third one, and I don't want that to get in the way of missions." He avowed serenely, Ino scoffed.

"I try to keep missions and emotions separate, thank you very much." She preserved her dignity well, based on the situation that she just punched a member threw 7 walls in a fit of anger.

"Alright," He paused for a moment making Ino raise an eyebrow. "If you prove your loyalty, we will let the girl go. But if you fail and mess up," He paused again. "The girl will be killed."

**

* * *

We could have made it work, we could have found a way,  
We should have done our best to see another day  
But we kept it all inside until it was too late  
And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay  
For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away...**

* * *

Ino froze at the bluntness of the words. She gulped, and after several moments nodded.

"Hai." She said weakly, ignoring the sharp pain where her heart is. "Do I have permission to see her?" She questioned biting her lip in anticipation. He thought for a moment and then nodded. Ino was out of the room before anyone could see. She ran down and skidded to a half, causing a small puff of smoke at her feet and caught her balance. She then realized that Sasuke was apparently explaining something to a crying a distorted Sakura. As she slowly got closer, she heard a couple of words.

"N-never going to come home…are you

"Most likely, no.".

"But why?" If he tries to explain it, Ino I _so_ going to kick his ass.

"Because-"

"He's stupid, Sakura." Ino interrupted. Sakura blinked and Sasuke glared.

"Ino!" She said happily, tears leaving her eyes again. Ino had on small, sad smile. "Ino?" Sakura asked, a look of concern on her face. Ino looked at the ground, Sasuke turned and left without a word. "Is something wrong?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, there actually is." She said, lowering her head.

"Well, what is it?"

"Y-your life…" She took a deep breath.

**

* * *

What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did i lose my only?**

* * *

"What?" She asked again. "What about my life? Ino, your scaring me."

"Your life…" She repeated, turning to face her. "Is debating on wither or not I join the Akatsuki."

**

* * *

Haha! Anouther chapter! BOYA!**

**Jake: Aren't people getting tired of this story?**

**Alli: Why does Itachi have to be dead? Everyone else is alive!**

**Me: not true, Deidara isn't**

**Jake: What, are you racist against bubbly? Is that why the old Tobi isn't in this story!**

**Me: (Really bad joke time!) Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I hate bubbly people!**

**Jake and Alli: You have a horrible sence of humor.**

**Me: Shud up! REVIEW PWEASE! *Sticks lip out and clasps hands together***

**Till next time,**

**Candy**


	7. Explanations, and unwanted partnerships

"**Most of us are imprisoned by something. We're living in darkness until something flips on the switch."**

**~Wynonna Judd**

**

* * *

Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,  
In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step down.**

* * *

_"Your life…" She repeated, turning to face her. "Is debating on wither or not I join the Akatsuki."_

"What? Ino, you have one sick sense of humor." Sakura said putting a hand on her hip.

* * *

"You think this is a joke!" Ino snapped back, causing Sakura to blink. "You honestly think that we would have us both almost killed, you stole, taking a poison to stop your chakra, locked in a now demolished room, and even have Sasuke here as a _joke?_" She stopped when she saw the pinkette had a horrified look in her eyes. Ino immediately regretted her choice of words as the emerald eyes went fuzzy and returned to the dusty ground.

"Now you're leaving too?" She questioned, falling to her knees and covering her face with one hand, the other one limp on the floor.

"I want you to protect Naruto and the others where I can't" She paused and then sighed.

"I've already made my decision." Sakura looked up, hope in her eyes. Ino shook her head and she shattered the pinkette's skim of happiness. "I'm sorry Sakura." She said gently closing the door behind her after turning. She waited for a moment as she heard sobbing noises threw the door before she leaned against the wall next to it, slowly falling to her knees and sighing in the process. She whispered more to herself than who had to hear it.

"I have to do this, for you and the village."

**

* * *

(am I) Breaking Down  
Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.**

**oOo**

**Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step down, down**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she rose slowly from the area in which she had been sitting for multiple minuets until she didn't hear the sounds of Sakura's sobbing anymore.

"She probably cried herself to sleep." She thought out loud, then began retracing her footsteps to the office. Opening the door without even bothering to knock ( Seriously, would _you_ honesty give a damn at this point?) She noticed that the walls where fixed and the orange haired man seemed less annoyed. She walked over, her face stern and eyes narrowed seriously before stating.

"Let Sakura go, return her to the village and I'll do what you want." She waited patently for the man's reaction, but it never came. She stood there for several moments, her eyes not backing down under the speculative gaze.

"Very well, we'll send the girl home." He said in a bored fashion, Ino held back a sigh of relief. "But first." Ino almost dropped her head, she hated those words. She blinked when something was tossed into her hands and she caught it unconsciously…fabric? Ino looked down to a red and black pattern. It felt like acid on her skin and she got a better look at it.

'_Akatsuki cloak…. My Akatsuki cloak.'_ It hurt her just thinking about it. For once, she wish she didn't have _everything_. Then she heard a small clank. She looked down to see a ring. _'Great, just frickin great'_ Ino mentally cursed as she picked it up and read it to herself. _''Mind' seriously, that's it? Well, I'll probably just where it when necassar-' _

"You are to wear it at all times." He stated, interrupted my inner rant.

'_so much for that idea.'_

"Hai." She said slipping the black ring with white writing. She resisted the urge to shove it down the damn leader's throat.

"The girl will be sent back to the village by Sasori. She'll be there within the next two days." He said dismissively. Ino was about to turn and leave, but them something came to her and she twirled back around, grabbing Pein's attention.

"Now that that is over with, what was that red chakra from earlier? And what about the elemental jutsu?"

**

* * *

I'm not breaking, down  
can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.  
Go!**

* * *

Pein sighed, he didn't feel like explaining.

"As I stated earlier, Yamanaka's have two main abilities. One you are familiar and probably mastered is the mind jutsu's. And the other, in which the clan tried to keep from you, which is the elemental jutsu." He stated flatly, making Ino raise an eyebrow.

"Why would they keep it a secret?" She questioned curiously, leaning against the wall.

"It's because they run on emotions and if not properly trained, can backfire in monstrous results." Ino blinked, urging him to continue.

"Run on emotions?" She questioned. She felt like a little kid being to a story of a legend, it…unnerved her. She then snapped her fingers. "So that's why chakra was red, because it works with anger…" She paused thoughtfully. "That would make anger fire, which means its red! So the chakra element that i used was fire!" She concluded as Pain nodded.

"Wait, does that mean that I can only use fire?" She honestly wanted to know.

"It appears that you are a fire type, seeing how easily you used the element. So I believe the only trouble you'll have is water." He concluded, Ino nodded and went for the door.

"And try not to get angry, if you use enough of the fire chakra, it will burn the things you touch." He added wearily, seeing the evil smirk that appeared on Ino's face.

"Don't worry." She assured, suppressing a snicker and closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway, but then stopped.

"Crap, I don't know where I am." She admitted to herself.

"Lost blonde?" A girls voice questioned sarcastically. Ino turned to see the same redhead.

"Actually, yes I am." She answered slyly, causing the redhead to scoff.

"Sasuke-kun was right, you wouldn't have been smart enough to ask leader to tell you."

"Awe, Sasuke-_kun_ cares, I wonder did he care enough to send someone to help you?" She smirked as the redhead flushed.

"Shut up!" She shrieked before storming away. "Skrew it! I _was_ going to help you!" She flipped Ino the finger before walking away. Ino returned it with a hand on her hip and a roll of her eyes.

"Karin." A new voice said. The redhead stiffened and paused before turning. Ino raised and eyebrow, a hand still on her hip and turned.

"Sasuke." Ino said nonchalantly.

"Hn." Ino rolled her eyes in response to the comment. He turned to the redhead. "We're going on a assassination mission." He stated before turning around. Karin ran to catch up.

"Jackass, do you want me to get lost!" Ino said, her eye twitching.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea." He smirked as Ino's eyes flat-lined. _'Why do I have a feeling I'm having a Naruto moment'_ This made Ino drop her head.

"You know what? I can figure it out myself!" She pouted before storming off. After she was out of hearing and seeing range, Ino pulled on her ponytail in frustration. "I _so_ feel like Naruto right now." She grumbled to herself. Before turning sad on the fact that she'll never see him or anyone else again. Clock still in hand, she wished she had a bed to lay down on right now. Her eye twitching, she made a b-line straight back to the office and opened the door again.

"Where's my room?" She said threw gritted teeth.

"I was wondering when you would ask that." He said before somehow inserting images into her mind. She blinked, and froze for a moment.

"Urm, Thanks." She said before closing her door behind her and blinking several more times. "Really weird guy." She said to herself before easily finding her plain room.

"Well this is boring as hell." She said plopping down and lying back with her hands behind her head. Thinking about the last couple of days, and how she ended up here made her pissed at herself. She shouldn't have barged in like that, if Sakura wasn't bait she'd be dead, along with Sakura. It's to late to change time, and she couldn't imagine Sakura joining, could she?

"Yamanka." A voice said, Ino squinted to her right and rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke." She said lazily, taking one of her hands from behind her and waving it airily. "Do what do I owe this unpleasant but yet expected inconvenience." She opened her eyes and scowled as she sat up. "Aren't you supposed to be killing someone right about now?" She questioned, annoyed.

"We already did, they where hiding about a mile away." Ino grunted and threw herself back on the bed.

"Man, couldn't they have been in the sand or something, like in the middle of a far away dessert?" She grumbled more to herself, then came to a realization. "Why are you in my room?"

"I see you just made yourself at home." He stated blandly. "Already calling it your room."

"Shut up." She grunted. "I'm sick of your emo ass attitude."

"I guess your just going to deal with it." He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" She snapped up, and annoyed look on her face. Then blinked after a moment of realization. "Oh He did not..."

* * *

**No one can see anything on the other side of me**  
** I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall**  
** No one can see everything on the other side of me**  
** I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall.**  
** Downfall, Fall.**

* * *

"Yes he did, he made Karin Sasori's 'partner', so your stuck with me. He said that Karin was a little _too_ fond of me and it was distracting her from missions." He said heading for the door and left before she could say anything.

"Well…shit…" She said into the empty room.

**

* * *

See, comical relief, ne? Anyways…**

**Jake: The pool concluded that Twilight is the crossover you wanted. **

**Alli: Now vote for her new pole on who Ino will end up with! **

**Jake: And you realize that Hidan isn't there? Yeah, I talked her out of it.**

**Me: You encouraged it Jakey! **

**Jake: Did you just call me Jakey? o.o**

**Me: Haha! Your a transvestite**

**Alli: I knew that for like ever! *high fives*  
**

**Jake: You all are annoying I'm going. *Leaves***

**Alli: Damn, oh well. Anyway, REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THE NEW POLE!**

**Till next time,**

**Candy**


	8. Return of Sanity

**Light never battles darkness, so whenever you see a fight it is always between two dark forces.**

**~Michel de Montaigne**

**

* * *

Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue  
thought I heard you talking softly  
I turned on the lights the TV and the radio  
but still I can't escape the ghost of you**

**oOo  
What is happening to me crazy some would say  
Where is the life that I recognize, gone away**

* * *

Ino woke up from a much needed nap and sat up.

"That was one freaky ass…dream…" She stopped talking as she looked around to the same boring room as before. She grunted and laid back on her bed again. "I hate my life." She snorted to herself.

"And again, you call me emo." Ino rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look over.

"Watching me in my sleep now? I mean I know I'm pretty and all but this is just unhealthy." She tsked mockingly and chuckled when she heard a scoff from the other person.

"What ever, we have a mission." He said dropping the previous conversation. (Ino: 1, Sasuke: 0) Ino groaned and pulled the thin sheet over her head.

"I don't wanna Sasuke-_kun_." She whined mockingly like a three year old threw her covered head. She heard an exasperated sigh, and a door opening and shutting. After several moments and not hearing anything and she slowly peeked over her sheets to see a face about 2 inches from her.

"Now." He said, Ino's eye twitched and flat-lined.

"I suggest you move before I break you nose." She grumbled, Sasuke stood up straight and let her stand up. "Out." She demanded pointing to the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You idiot, I need to change." She said, pointing her finger to the door again. Ino could sense he was having a 'oh…right' moment before he left. Ino changed into her old uniform, rather than the undercoat of the anbu uniform (Which made her itchy, and yet she can wear fishnet) After buttoning the last button, her eyes traveled to the cloak which had embroidered red clouds. She sighed and picked it up, but did not put it on. Walking out the door to see her apparent new 'partner' waiting, she resisted the urge stuck her tongue out as if she where a three year old again. Ino walked past him without saying anything, and continued down the hallway. She continued to speed walk, making her legs go a longer stride than normal, making it more efficient.

"You know you're just going to make it harder on yourself if you refuse to cooperate." Sasuke said easily catching up to her.

"Oh, I'll cooperate alright." She grunted_ 'In chopping off your head'_ he suppressed a smirk at the thought, maybe Hidan would come in handy. She felt a glare and turned to see the Sasuke was glaring at her for unexplained reasons. "Hey, just 'cause I have to work with you don't mean I have to like you." She said raising an eyebrow. Her grumbled something incoherent and continued to walk.

**

* * *

And I won't cry for yesterday  
there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
oOo  
Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say  
pride will tear us both apart  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
cross the rooftops, runaway  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart**

* * *

"Alright, I give, where the hell are we going!" Ino groaned after hours of traveling in complete silence, minus the 50 ninja's from Iwakagure (Annoying right?) that tried and easily failed to ambush them.

"You need to get your belongings, as Pein said." Ino's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"We're going back to the village, get your things, and leave. That simple." He stated, ignoring the horrified look Ino was currently holding. Ino then went pale, forcing herself to charge onward despite the fact that her heart stopped beating.

"Wait…" She said, making her pulse return to normal. "How many times have you been at the village without anyone knowing?" Ino questioned, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke then remained quiet.

"How many times?" She questioned, louder this time. Sasuke glared from the corner of his eyes, not turning all the way. Ino grew angry. "Answer me!" She was close to yelling now, but not for the reasons he would think. Ino glared. "Sasuke!" She finally yelled, grabbing the back of his hood, making him stop. He finally turned, just to get a punch in the face, hard.

"Damnet Sasuke!" She yelled, angry as hell. "do you have any idea how much fucking pain you would cause if you where ever spotted by any of the rookie nine?" She yelled, her fist turning red again. "Or you old sensei, or anyone in the village for that matter?" Her fist grew hotter and hotter as the red tinge increased.

"It was necessary!" Sasuke snapped back, Ino growled.

"Why exactly? Did you just have to cause more pain, did you just take your dear old time in the village, testing your fate?" She hissed, attempting to throw the red fist at him. He caught it and the effect backfired, she screamed as the black Anbu gloves the where covering her hands burned away and her skin on her lower arm became a mess. Taking her hand back and grabbing it, she bit back a second scream in pain. She looked down at the 3rd degree burns that now scarred her arm. She doubled over, kneeling and making her hand glow green, she began to heal them. _'great job ino, you literally scared yourself!' _ She cursed as she felt her eyes go fuzzy. _'Fuck, Ino don't you DARE freakin cry! Ino! You stupid wench, get a hold of yourself! Think happy thoughts! Like, hamsters! And cotton candy!' _ It wasn't working, as she felt her face get slowly wet in one continuous streak.

**

* * *

What is happening to me crazy some will say  
where is my friend when I need you most gone away**

**oOo**

**But I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive**

* * *

Slowly, the burns went away, but the stinging felt like poisoned needles. The salty tears felt like acid as the slowly seeped threw the destroyed skin cells, making her eyes water even more. _'I just want to go home…' _ Thinking of the word made her even sadder then she was just minuet ago. She sniffled, quietly, her head was down and she tried to make her chest rise and fall normally. She defiantly didn't want this emo creep to see her crying, she was Yamanaka Ino, and now an s-rank criminal. They do not cry! Oh god, that's a disturbing thought, an Akatsuki member crying. Shaking and destroying the thought, she focused to stop her eyes from releasing the stupid naturally salty water. _'Damn, out of all the times for the fact that I am now a missing ninja and will probably never be trusted by the village, just decided to hit home now. In front of Sasuke. On the way toward Konoha. Great. I'm screwed now aren't I' _She cursed herself. Just fucking great. She took a deep, ragged breath, waited a moment for her eyes to turn normal, and stood up. She looked past Sasuke and continued to walk as if nothing had happened, a hand still on her arm, healing it as she did. She closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh, trying to calm her nerves. Lightly and gracefully jumping from to tree to tree, she felt another sharp pain go threw her right as she thought of one word.

Home.

She continued her pace, putting more chakra than she needed to as if she did it to stop the pain. Continuing to put more and more chakra to came to an abrupt halt and she ran into something. She opened her eyes and almost lost her balance until the thing that she ran into grabbed her upper arm.

"Your homesick." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I can deal with it!" She tried to yank her arm away, much to her despise, she failed as his grip got tighter, almost hurting her. "I'm fine, and you are not making it any better you know!" She said attempting to hit him with her free, slightly chakra infused, hand. He easily caught her risk, as to be expected. Then she realized something.

He was part of her home, wasn't he?

**

* * *

Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and grief  
Fear today forgot tomorrow beside the news of holy war and holy need  
Our's is just a little sorrowed talk, just blown away.**

* * *

Her hand fell limp slightly, and Sasuke noticed and loosened his grip.

"You still see the blood of his hands don't you?" (A/N: Check ch.2 if you don't know what he's saying) He questioned and Ino bit on her over-abused lip. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm just glad that it isn't yours too…" She whispered, but then blinked at what she had just said. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

"You know, sometimes I can't even get down what happens in your psycho brain." Ino could here the small smirk of his lips.

"Takes one to know one, huh?" She whispered, making a little smirk of her own; Her eyes still closed. What she didn't realize is what he was planning to do until he did it:

He placed his lips gently against hers.

_'Maybe...' _She thought_ 'both of us can retain some sanity'_


	9. Epilogue

"Naruto-sama," An Anbu said threw his mask. It had been several years since Ino had been a new addition in the Bingo book, Tsunade retired and demanded that the still jinjuriki was to become the hokage. "A new info scroll has been found in the same place again." He said, handing the overworked but still happy Naruto the scroll. He took it with a wide grin and opened it.

"Well well," He said turning to Sakura, his wife, and their newborn child, Akei. "It appears that a small sound invasion is going to attempt in a weak or so." She laughed before rolling the scroll back up.

"Do you still believe we should trust this information? We have yet to find out the source." The Anbu said wearily.

"Now now Kiba, has the source ever been wrong?" The kage questioned, walking over and taking his daughter into his hands and ruffling her short strawberry blond hair. In returned she giggled and drooled a little, rocking back and fourth as she did so.

"Well, no but-"

"Then we have no reason to doubt it" Naruto interrupted, then turned to his wife. "Right, Sakura-chan." And she could do is smile and nod.

"Aw man, that isn't fair. She just says that because she's your wife." The bickering between the two long time friends where drowned up by Sakura as she gazed out the window as the sunset passed by with purple and blue clouds, reminding her of two special people in her life.

'_Ino, I wonder…are you happy?' _She thought with a small smile before turning around to break the two up, who where now rolling around on the floor in a restling match.

'_Are you truly happy, with Sasuke?' _

_**Fin**_


	10. Authors note, Really short

**LIKE OMFG!**

**It's complete! A multi-chappy is complete! Holly crap!**

**I hope you loved it as much as I did writing it! **

**Alright, now to finish up my homework and catch up on sleep! *Takes teddy out***

**REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***Bows as curtain closes***

**Till next time,**

_**Candy**_


End file.
